One time, two chances
by Tatsuami Akino
Summary: What if you went to highschool with your ex-best friends and they were famous? Would you rather: Listen to their music all the time? Ignore them until one of you die? Or totally start making fantasies about being with them? Sophomore Sakura Haruno makes up her own answers in this Highschool/band story. Better than it sounds in my opinion. R&R A bit ooc-ness and a few oc's


A/N In the beginning it's 6 different people, so try not to get confused lol. And No you can't complain about my obsession with Converse! They're important...not really but still its nice to think they are!

Naruto: Tatsu-Chan has no ownership for the Naruto characters, Songs, or brands. Only the story line and OC's

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"1...2...3..." With every number, a hand moved closer to the snooze button, "4...5!" Finally it reached its destination and slammed down on the seemingly defenseless alarm clock, breaking it into different pieces. "Score one: me"

A fit but well filled out body rolled out of bed and on to the hard wood floor.

The girl walked to her closet and looked around. She grabbed out a red hoodie and black skinny jeans. She looked on the ground and saw a blue pair of converse, "Hey...I remember getting these!" She picked them up and looked at the size, "Oooh and I can fit them" She looked at herself through her bathroom mirror and saw that her waist length hair was looking like a birds nest, "Ughhhh! I should cut it soon." She grabbed a black beanie off her sink and put it on her head, "That works!" She walked out of her room, down the stairs, out the door, and sat down on the grass. She flipped open her phone and saw that her boyfriend should be arriving soon. She turned around when she heard the door open and saw her black haired friend walk out. "Finally up, you bum? I heard the neighbor scream." She just received a glare from the girl, "Shut the hell up, I'm in no mood" She heard a small sigh as she laid on the grass. Not even a minute later she heard the sound of a tired and practically broken engine, "He's here..." "So I can hear, captain obvious." This time she felt a glare and punch to the stomach, "...Ow...You know Taki, you should really let go of all this pent up pissitude towards life and mornings" This time she saw the glare. "Tatsuami" She heard her boyfriend call her name, "You're looking to get beat up aren't you?" "Well I'd hope you'd at least try to protect me, like a good boyfriend...You WOULD protect me, right Ain?"

He didn't respond "Uhhhh...sure sure let's go with that story when you die! Anyway if you don't hurry, we'll be late" The 2 girls got into his car and they headed off to school.

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiSLAM!

Suddenly the alarm clock was picked up by pale hands and tossed out the window. All that was heard was another window breaking and an enraged scream before the window was shut.

"I don't even care at this point..." She walked to her closet and grabbed out a plain white T-shirt and a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. She looked down and saw a pair of yellow converse, "Hm...they look like new...meaning they need to be broken in." She put them on before going to the bathroom to fix her hair up a bit. She saw a few stray strands of hair and tried to blow them back into place, "Whuu" the strands flew up in the air but landed back into place getting a bit irritated she blew harder "WHUUU" the action just repeated itself though. This went on for a moment or 2 until she was officially fed up and got out a hair dryer, "MEET YOUR DOOM!" She put it on high and pointed it at the strands. Instantly they flew backwards. She smirked as she turned off the dryer...until the strands fell back into formation in front of her face. She sighed before just grabbing a brush and pulling it back.

She walked out of her room, down the hall, and out of the house doors. She looked to see that her friend, Tatsuami, was already sitting in the grass waiting, "Finally up, you bum?" after hearing this Taki made sure to glare at the annoying girl, "Shut the hell up, I'm in no mood" Taki gave a small sigh as Tatsuami laid on the grass. Not even a minute of precious silence passed before she heard the sound of a crappy engine pulling up, "He's here..." She said to Tatsuami, "So I can hear captain obvious" already pissed off enough she glared at her and punched her in the stomach, "...Ow...You know Taki, you should really let go of all this pent up pissitude towards life and mornings" This time she made sure that she saw her glare "Tatsuami" She heard Ain call out, "You're looking to get beat up aren't you?" "Well I'd hope you'd at least try to protect me, like a good boyfriend...You WOULD protect me, right Ain?" He didn't respond "Uhhhh...sure sure let's go with that story when you die! Anyway if you don't hurry, we'll be late" The 2 girls got into his car and they headed off to school.

There was a boy sitting up straight in his bed, "I beat you this time alarm clock! Cause I'm a boss like that and you can't sto-" BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING "GAAAH" Due to the shock of his alarm clock, he fell backwards off his bed and onto his pale blue rug. He slowly got up while cursing under his breath "Well screw that" He stood up and walked to his closet and pulled out a white T-shirt and normal blue jeans. He closed his eyes and randomly grabbed a pair of grey converse and slipped them on. He walked to the bathroom and grabbed a white fadora to cover his black hair. He looked at himself in the mirror and gave a toothy grin, "I'm so awesome!" He ran out of his house door and into his hand me down 1990 Hoopty car. He started up the breaking down engine and drove to his girlfriends house. By the time he got there, he saw her getting death glared and punched in the stomach, by her friend and his Friend/enemy. It wasn't that he didn't like her, they just fought ALL OF THE TIME. And if they weren't fighting they were usually having a glaring contest which he commonly loses. To stop any future trouble he called out her name, "Tatsuami." she turned towards him, "You're looking to get beat up, aren't you?" Then he heard something that he planned on ignoring, "Well I'd hope you'd at least try to protect me, like a good boyfriend...You WOULD protect me, right Ain?" On a good day he'd say 'Of course' but looking at the the evil glint in Taki's eyes, he gave another answer, "Uhhhh...sure, sure let's go with that story when you die! Anyway if you don't hurry, we'll be late" After the girls got in he drove them and his crappy car to school.

riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

Before the alarm clock could finish, it was knocked into a bucket of water, "I knew it would be useful at some point" a tired feminine voice said as she watched the sparks fly "Ah...and that ladies and gentlemen, is the sound of extra sleep" as she rolled over trying to find comfort again she ended up rolling off of the other side, "Dammit..." she whispered. Out of shear laziness she crawled to her closet and yanked down a black t-shirt and and flower patterned black skinny jeans. Finally she stood up to get dressed and grabbed a pair of black converse. She looked at herself in the full body mirror and ran her fingers through her shoulder length hair. She walked out of her room after grabbing her flip phone and walked out into the living room where she saw her twin brother, "Morning Gaara." He just nodded and kept reading his book, "Do you need a ride to school or is Hinata picking you up?" He asked her. Sakura grabbed milk from the fridge before replying, "She's picking me up, we have morning announcements...just like every morning on school days"As if on cue, she heard a beep from outside, signaling that Hinata was there. Sakura grabbed her book bag and ran out the door after saying bye to Gaara. Hinata was waiting for her impatiently in the car, "Took you long enough" she said. Sakura glared at her, "Someone didn't eat this morning" She grabbed a box of rice out of her bag and handed it to the grouchy Hinata, who ripped it out of her hands and started eating, "This is why I love you! Neji said that if I keep eating the way I do, I'll get fat so he shoved me out of the house and locked the door!" Sakura tried to hold back a laugh but just couldn't help it! "Haha! You're gonna be fat!" Hinata glared, "It's people like you that will drive me to be a killer" She started to drive to school while Sakura fed her the rice.

rii-click

"Up just in time" Said a happy male voice "And not a moment too late!" he quickly got out of bed but somehow managed to trip on his own feet "I'M GOOD" He yelled to no one in particular. He walked to his closet and grabbed his orange ramen shirt and blue jean shorts. He put on black converse and ran his hands through his mess up a hair. He gave himself a thumbs up in the mirror, "Looking good as usual!" He walked to his cousins room and knocked on her door, "Karin! You don't need a ride to school right?" A girl with red hair and glasses opened the door and peeked out, "No. You're probably picking up that thing you call a friend!" If you couldn't tell she wasn't fond of that "thing" that Naruto called a friend. Naruto just shrugged, "Suit yourself, but I'm not coming back if you end up needing a ride" With that, he walked out the door of the house and to his orange car. Putting the key into the ignition and revving the engine, he drove off to Sasuke's house.

beep...beep...beep...be-

The beeping was cut short as a hand hit the snooze button on the phone. "Great...back to school. It's a dream come true to be raped by fan girls"(Any guess on who this is :D). He got out of his bed and to his closet, put on a white V-neck, black jeans and green converse. He put gel in his hair to make sure it wouldn't look like crap and just in case it rained, he added extra hold hairspray! He walked out of his room and to the kitchen. He saw his brother casually sitting there reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. Sasuke's eyes slanted, "You live by yourself, so why are you always here?" He asked. Itachi looked up and smiled, "Not even a good morning. It seems as if your manners have escaped you. I told dad that fame was just too much for you to handle and such an awful age I mean seriou-" He was cut off when he found out that Sasuke was no longer there. He looked out the window and saw that he was driving away with Naruto. "Tsk...such immaturity needs to be disciplined eventually" Suddenly he saw his mom walk into the kitchen, "Mother, stop staring it's rude." He scolded. She lowered her eyes at him, "Go home Itachi" "*sigh* ok" and with that he was gone.

Sakura and Hinata arrived at school 20 minutes before it started and ran to the principles office. They ran into the office, were Principle Tsunade was...well...sleeping. Of course this didn't bother the girls, "We're here, reporting for morning announcement duty, Tsunade-Sama" Sakura said happily. Tsunade's head shot up at the sound of one of her personal students, "Oh. Uh just get everything set up and I'll be up to...watch...event..ua" with no mind to the girls she slumped over and fell right back to sleep. Still this gave Hinata and Sakura no effect as the moved away and to where they did the announcements. Sakura grabbed a bunch of balloons out of her bag and started blowing them up. Hinata soon caught on and helped. "Hey?" Sakura started. Hinata glanced up at her with a balloon still in her mouth, Sakura continued, "I was looking over the results and...well...they sort of bother me." Hinata pulled the air-full balloon out of her mouth and began to tie it, "Me too but we possess the power to veto the votes right then and there so I doesn't mean much." "That's not my problem. Its the fact that we were even nominated." "Eh just some weird people. Probably pranking us. Don't think about it!" Sakura sighed as she finished tying the last balloon, "Ok. Its for the best probably!" They grabbed up the balloons and put names on each of them before carrying them off to the streaming room. After getting everything ready they sat down in 2 neon green swivel chairs with blank stacks of paper. They put on wide grins when the announcements went live. And this is where the crack all begins!

Sakura: Hi! I'm Sakura the sexy maraca

Hinata: And I'm Hinata the EXTREMELY hot pinata!

Sakura: The "extremely" is obviously a lie though!

Hinata: -glares- Well you sure aren't what I would call close to sexy

Sakura: Well you're stupid soooo...

Hinata: Lame-O!

Sakura: Moving on! These are your morning announcements.

Hinata: And just like every first day of school we tell you the top 3 girls who will probably end up with Sasuke by the end of the school year!

Sakura: It's and exciting sport that somehow, he has yet to find out about!

Hinata: Well we do have an guy working on the inside to keep him away for 5 minutes extra!

Sakura: Moving onto our nominees: Temari Sabaku

Hinata: Ino Yamanaka

Sakura: Karin Uzumaki

Hinata: Ami Kusa

Sakura: Hinata Hyuuga

Hinata: Sakura Haruno

Sakura:And finally, New girl, Jane Usonagi!

Hinata: So as per usual, me and Sakura shall narrow it down to the most likely 3! -pops balloon with Sakura's name-

Sakura: I'm automatically removing Hinata because..just...no

Hinata: I'm taking Sakura out because she hates him...and she threatened my life

Sakura: -glare- you make me sound so awful!

Hinata: It's cause you are! I'm not going to let people think that you're some approachable great person with a fantastic personality.

Sakura: So you don't want them to see that YOU rubbed off on me?

Hinata: -glare- Shut up and lets continue -pops balloon-

Sakura: I remove Karin because she doesn't need that. And she'd kill me if I didn't take her off

Karin:(from out of nowhere)THANKS!

Sakura: No problem! -pop-

Hinata: I'm taking off Temari cause a lot of us know who she's looking at -pops-

Sakura: So that leaves; Ami, Ino, and Jane!

Hinata: When you get into your classes, there's a voting box on the teachers desk. Insert your vote of the top 3 there!

Sakura: Now that we're done with that useless crap, let's move on!

Hinata: Every year the different grades have chants!

Sakura: As you know it's me and Hinata's Sophomore year

Hinata: But you also may know that we've been doing morning announcements at this high school since 6th grade.

Sakura: And we created specific chants for each grade.

Hinata: Now don't worry freshmen. All you have to say is "for the fresh", got it?

Sakura: Of course, you only say it after we say your code! You'll catch on!

Hinata: The held back students will help!

Sakura: I'm hoping everyone is ready!

Hinata: And just to be sure can I get a "Yeah"?

Students: YEAH!

Hinata: Say "Hell yeah"!

Students: HELL YEAH

Hinata: Now raise the roof and-

Sakura: I'm stopping you right there

Hinata: Ok. Lets get these chants started!

Sakura: Starting with the Freshmen!

Hinata: BEST FOR THE

FRESH

Sakura: KAMI HELP THE

SOPHOMORE

Hinata: TUTORS HELP THE

JUNIORS

Sakura: And the one our Seniors have been waiting for

H&S: ONE MORE FOR THE

SENIORS!

At this point the students were going wild. This was the part that got Hinata excited, the part where the students realize how for they've come, where the teachers realize that this job wasn't so regrettable, the part where Sakura felt as if she was doing something meaningful for once.

"Naruto! Every year you make us miss the 1st part of morning announcements!" griped Sasuke. Naruto gave a sheepish grin, "It's mere convenience! I'm not looking for a ticket on my first day of the school year!" "Whatever" The duo walked into the school and heard they were about to do the grade cheers! They arrived with the rest of the crowd to join in as they all watched Hinata and Sakura on the flat screen TV. By the time it was over, the students were going crazy. This was the part where Naruto starts crowd surfing, the part where the students felt like they had something to be happy for, the part where the principle wasn't drunk, and the part where he finally got to be invisible...where he got to blend with the crowd...where he felt as if nothing changed from 5th grade.

While the students went crazy and Naruto crowd surfed, Sakura and Hinata had Karin run to the P.A. system and hook her iPod up. As they blasted Die Young through the school, Sakura smiled as her and Hinata stepped out of the streaming room and celebrated with the other students. Suddenly they found themselves caught in a growing mosh pit. Of course they were used to this and went along with it.

Let's make the most of the night

Like we're gonna DIE YOUNG

The students were screaming like crazy and Sasuke was enjoying every moment that he got to scream with them. He looked over and saw Naruto get put down from the crowd and Sakura and Hinata get lifted up. He smirked as he saw them smile and laugh as the students shouted. Of course that all came to an end when, "OMG! ITS SASUKE UCHIHA!" a distracted fangirl made the momentary bliss came o an end.

Sakura and Hinata were dropped on their butts after a fangirl made Sasuke's existence slowly got up and rubbed their butts, "That was fun" Hinata said sarcastically, "and painful, but at this point, who cares?" Sakura gave a slight growl in response to Hinata. After the big Sasuke ruckus, Tsunade shouted over the P.A. system, "Ok you had your fun and freedom now get your asses to class!" The students slowly pulled away from each other and walked to their classes while Sakura just rolled her eyes and sighed, "What a celebration..." She was about to walk to her class but she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Naruto grinning at her, "Heh, sorry about that Sakura and Hinata!" They smiled at him, before Sakura sighed, "Not your fault dude. Blame your famous over the top friend and his loud mouthed fangirls!" "Well ya, but I know he wont apologize so you might as well have someone do it' "And that someone needs to be him, therefore I don't accept it from you" Naruto shrugged, "Ya, I understand! Well since we're probably in the same class, shall we walk?" without letting them reply he grabbed them by the wrists and ran to class with them stumbling in his foot steps.

The trio tumbled through the door and to no surprise the view was just...well I'll describe it: Students were sitting or standing on desks, throwing things across the room, texting, wrestling, making out, arguing, smothering Sasuke, eating, screaming, and sitting in their desk staring out the window without saying a word! Wait hold on! Go back, sitting and and being quiet! This must be a new fad because no one does this before class! Hell, they hardly do it during class. Sakura looked at the girl baffled, "That chick is defying everything..." Naruto and Hinata just nodded with their mouths wide open. Of course the attention was diverted from the silent girl to Sasuke, who was now getting mauled/raped by desperate girls. Hinata chuckled maniacally, "The bastard, that's what you get. I hope you get killed. Then I'll take your body and chop it up so I can sell it for mi-" she was cut off by the silent class that was now fearfully staring at her. She looked at all the students and glared, "What the hell are you idiots staring at, huh? Get back to your sappy lives, got it?!" everyone nodded in unison before continuing with their Pre-class lives,

10 minutes later, a teacher walked into the class and looked at the chaos, "Hey, class! We need to go ahead and start" No one listened and continued...Well they didn't listen until Hinata got irritated, "HEY! SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" in the blink of an eye, everyone was sitting down and looking expectantly at the teacher. He sighed before speaking, "Well, now that people are silent, introductions are in order. I'm Kakashi Hatake and I'm your Social Studies teacher. So I must ask, is everyone satisfied with their seating?" Everyone looked at who was next to them and nodded. Kakashi had an evil glint in his visible eye, "Well that sucks for you! Get up and stand at the wall with your stuff! When I call out your name you sit down, got it?" everyone nodded after grabbing their things and leaning against the wall, "Shino Aburume, Elevenson Acevado, Chouji Aburume, Tatsuami Akino, Kindred Fullerton, Sakura Haruno, Suigetsu Hozuki, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Ain Jackson, Tenten Konori, Ami Kusa, Rock Lee...wait...is your name seriously 'Rock Lee'?" said boy nodded, "Yes Kakashi-sensei, you ask me this question every year" "Ya and it disturbs me every year that your parents hated you so sit down already! Moving on, Ethan Monroe, Shikamaru Naara, Taki Nakamaru, Michael Stevens, Juugo Takihime Sasuke Uchiha, Jane Usonagi, Karin Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki, and finally Ino Yamanaka. Now if anyone tries to change names, seats, or classes, I'm going to make sure you get the drunk side of Tsunade-sama" The students shuttered in their seats as Kakashi smiled under his mask, "Since today is your first day, I want to see how stupid you actually are with a pop quiz!" "Is this just a ploy to get you out of actually teaching us something?" Naruto shouted from the back, "No! Now shut up before I give you an automatic F" "I'm gonna get one anyway so that's no threat" "Fine, I'll make you do extra credit," "Pfft, so scary!" "with Ibiki" "Hell no! You can't make me!" "But I can, Naruto! So shut up and be a good student, like Hina...ta?" He looked over and saw her with a knife and a Sasuke chibi doll, "What?" she asked, "Never seen a girl stab a chibi?" "Not really...So as we move on from that disturbing...sight...Sakura, pass the tests out." she did as told except, when she came to Sasuke's desk she slammed the paper on his desk and glared at him, "Thanks for the drop, jerk." she muttered to him. He gave an irritated sigh before she moved on. After finishing passing out the tests, she took her seat beside between Suigetsu and Ami. She heard a note hit her desk and looked over at Suigetsu who winked at her while mouthing 'open it'. Doing as instructed she silently opened the letter and read, 'Heard what you said to Uchiha ;)' She smirked, 'Well good! At least it wasn't a fangirl, amirite?' she tossed it back to him but go another one from the other side. She looked over and saw Ami glaring at her, 'If you ever say that to him again, I'll personally be sure that you suffer' Sakura glared at her before writing back 'Please! You can't do anything to me' She threw it back and 2 notes appeared on her desk

And this is how everything went down

Hinata: Haha you burned him

Sakura: Not really, just spoke the truth

Suigetsu: Speak of the devil

Sakura: And the Devil shall arise .

Ami: You better watch it!

Sakura: Skankified whore -_-

Naruto: You seem to be passing a lot of notes! Can I join?

Sakura: I don't even know how you got this note to me! You're in the back!

Sasuke: You're welcome

Sakura: I didn't ask for sarcasm!

Lee: Do you want to go out with me my youthful cherryblossom?

Sakura: Hell no! Don't write me anymore notes!

Hinata: Well the truth hurts still

Sakura: True! Wait have you even started your test?

Suigetsu: Tru dat'

Sakura: Never write that again

Naruto: I have connections...

Sakura: Well connections can make up for brains...sometimes

Sasuke: If you can pass it out then you can take it

Sakura: Why are you even talking to me?

Hinata: Already finished

Sakura: WE JUST STARTED!

Suigetsu: Why not? :(

Sakura: Cause it looks stupid.

Naruto: You're so mean Sakuraaaaaaaaaa!

Sakura: You're just as whiney on paper as you are off of it -_-

Sasuke: I don't have anything better to do. And besides you seem to be getting spammed with notes

Sakura: So you're gonna make it worst

Kakashi: Are you done with your note passing yet?

Sakura: Sorry

Hinata: I finished my test so no

Suigetsu: Maybe?

Ami: Whatever

Naruto: I just skipped all the answers I didn't know :)

Sasuke: Hn

Well apparently it had already been an hour and the bell rang meaning off to the next weird class

Translation: Hell with Ibiki

Classes breezed by and lunch arrived. Sakura and Hinata went back to the streaming room and all the tv's turned on

Hinata: Hey there students of Hanson High! You're probably wondering why we're here in the afternoon.

Sakura: Well after high demand and sky rocketing ratings, Tsunada-sama has given us rulership over lunch time!

Hinata: Meaning we get to make your lives living hell for a bit longer!

Sakura: Actually we're just gonna play the best jams we can find!

Hinata: So just go about with your lunch as we blast some music.

Sakura: This is Big Bad World performed by Akatsuki!

Music blared through the speakers as the students went back to their normal activities.

The 2 walked out of the room and to the lunch room where Karin was saving them a table, "Nice! I see you 2 are slowly taking over the school" She commented. Hinata jumped up on the chair, "First the School, then all of KONOHAAAAAAAA!" Everyone stared at Hinata as Sakura grabbed her hand and pulled her back to a sitting position, "Sit down, no attention shall be drawn to us!" Hinata frowned before eating her food. Suddenly the bell rang and everyone went back to their classes.

The school day finished and Sakura bid her farewells to her 2 friends before she started walking to her part time job, 'A successful first day of sophomore year.' She thought. She thought back to that morning when she was dropped, 'That crap hurt like hell' She thought as she unknowingly rubbed her butt, "Well SCREW HIM!" She shouted to the empty streets and continued to her job.

Naruto:That was a long 1st chapter

Me: I couldn't decide where to finish it

Naruto: All you had to say was 'Naruto's Sexy' and BAM! Everyone would love you

Me: No everyone would puke. Now end the story so we can go home

Naruto: Fine! The songs used in this chapter are

Die young by Carly Rae Jepson and Owl city

Big Bad world by the Plain White T's

Me: Come back for the next chapter to find out more

Naruto and Me: R&R PEOPLE


End file.
